Home is where the heart is
by BubbyWritesStuff
Summary: Fareeha rentre tard après une très mauvais journée. Heureusement elle peut compter sur son ange gardien pour veiller sur elle et aipaiser ses douleurs. Pharmercy ! (dans la même timeline que 'Tel est pris qui croyait prendre' )


Salut tout le monde ! Oui je sais j'avais dit que la prochaine histoire serait un MercyMaker... Le premier chapitre est bientôt terminé, pour ceux que ça intéresse, ce sera pour après Noël. Donc voici une toute petite histoire entre nos deux oiseaux de paradis ;p

Bonne lecture à tous !

Lorsqu'elle arriva au pied de sa résidence ce soir-là, Fareeha leva machinalement les yeux au ciel. Une faible lumière brillait encore à la fenêtre de l'appartement qu'elle ocuppait. La jeune femme soupira, ne sachant que trop bien ce que cela signifiait. Malgré qu'il soit près de deux heures du matin, il n'était pas rare qu'une certaine blonde soit toujours à son bureau en train d'étudier. Quoi qu'il en soit, Fareeha le découvrirait bientôt. Elle enfonça ses mains dans les poches de son blouson et se faufila à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Après avoir gravit les quelques étages la séparant de son appartement, elle ouvrit la porte aussi silencieusement que possible. La porte émit un long grincement, et la jeune femme se figeât, murmurant des insultes dans sa barbe.

« Saleté de porte... »

Fareeha jeta un rapide coup d'œil par dessus son épaule et soupira de nouveau. La pièce était à nouveau silencieuse, tout juste éclairée par une lampe près du canapé. Après avoir ôté ses chaussures et son blouson, et posait son sac près de l'entrée, la jeune femme s'approcha du canapé à pas de loup. Et ce qu'elle vit ne manqua pas de lui arracher un sourire. Étendue de tout son long sur le canapé, Angela dormait paisiblement, emmitouflée dans un plaid, ses lunettes toujours sur le nez. La blonde avait dû s'endormir en plein travail, car le livre qu'elle tenait dans sa main gisait à présent sur le sol, près du canapé. Fareeha n'était pas étonnée de trouver sa petite amie dans une telle position, bien au contraire.

La jeune femme se pencha et ôta gentillement une mèche blonde qui masquait le visage d'Angela.

Celle-ci ne broncha pas, probablement épuisée par sa journée de cours. Fareeha lui retira délicatement ses lunettes, qu'elle posa ensuite sur la table basse. Encore une fois, cela ne déclencha aucune réaction de la part de la blonde. Heureusement pour Fareeha, la blonde avait le sommeil lourd, même une fanfare ne l'aurait pas réveillée.

« Il est temps d'aller se coucher habibti.. » Murmura Fareeha tout en baillant.

Elle éteignit la lumière, passa ses bras sous les genoux et le dos d'Angela, et la souleva doucement du canapé. La blonde murmura quelque chose d'incompréhensible dans son sommeil et se pelotonna contre sa compagne.

« Pas de caprices, tu as suffisamment travaillé pour aujourd'hui.. » Murmura-t-elle avant d'embrasser son front.

La jeune femme porta Angela jusqu'à leur chambre et l'allongea sur leur lit aussi délicatement que possible. Une fois qu'elle l'eut couverte correctement, Fareeha se dépêcha de se changer. À tâtons dans le noir, elle finit par trouver ses affaires : un vieux débardeur gris et un short de basket ferait l'affaire pour ce soir. La jeune s'empressa ensuite de rejoindre Angela dans leur lit.

Cette mauvaise journée allait prendre fin et cela la réjouissait d'avance. Pourtant, elle ne put s'empêcher de repenser à tout ce qui s'était passé. Son cerveau refusait de lui laisser oublier son erreur, la déception dans les yeux de ses coéquipières et de son entraîneur. Le sermon que Morrison lui avait fait dans les vestiaires après le match. Certes Fareeha n'aurait jamais dû se laisser emporter par la colère, mais cette fois s'en était trop. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, essayant de faire abstraction de tout ça, de lâcher prise et s'endormir pour de bon. Mais rien n'y fit.

Soudain, elle sentit un poids contre son torse et ouvrit un œil. Angela s'était de nouveau pelotonné contre elle, son bras passé autour de la taille de sa compagne, et sa tête posée contre son épaule. Fareeha ne put s'empêcher de sourire et prit sa main avant d'y déposer un baiser. Angela gigota un peu dans son sommeil, serrant la main de Fareeha puis marmonna :

« Non...Pas cette...Molécule... »

La brune étouffa un ricanement pour ne pas la réveiller, bien qu'elle trouvait ça plus qu'adorable. Elle l'observa un moment dans le noir, distinguant son dos qui se levait et s'abaissait au rythme de sa respiration. Après quelques instants, Fareeha bailla de nouveau. Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à garder ses yeux ouvert et finit par s'endormir en serrant Angela contre elle.

* * *

Redbone - Come and get your love

Le lendemain, la jeune femme s'éveilla doucement et roula sur le coté.

« Hum ? »

Elle ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre, rien. D'habitude elle aurait trouvé Angela à ses cotés, mais pas cette fois. La brune grommela, attrapa le coussin de sa petite amie et y cacha son visage. Son parfum embauma bientôt les narines de Fareeha qui se mit à sourire malgré elle. Parfait. Elle était sur le point de se rendormir, quand une musique venant du salon la tira des bras de Morphée.

La grande brune aurait préféré passer sa matinée dans son lit, mais apparemment sa belle en avait décidé autrement. La blonde appréciait particulièrement la musique groovy des années soixante-dix/quatre-vingt, et cette fois ne fit pas exception apparement. Même si Fareeha préférerait toujours un bon vieux morceau de rock'n'roll, elle avait apprit à apprécier les goûts de sa petite amie. Après avoir pris quelques secondes pour se réveiller, Fareeha se leva et s'étira longuement. Cela eut pour effet de la faire bailler de plus belle. Puis elle ouvrit doucement la porte de la chambre et resta figée l'espace d'un instant, un grand sourire aux lèvres. À quelques mètres d'elle, Angela dansait doucement au rythme de la musique.

Seulement vêtue d'un short bleu ciel, ainsi que d'une des chemise de sa compagne, Angela préparait le petit déjeuner. Ses cheveux blonds se balançaient de gauche à droite, suivant les mouvements de hanches de la blonde qui cherchait quelque chose dans le frigo. Cette vision emplit de joie le cœur de Fareeha, alors qu'elle observait toujours sa compagne.

 _« Hell, nothin the matter with your head baby find it, come on and find it,_

 _Hell, with it baby cause you're fun and you're mine and you look so divine. »_

Angela se retourna alors et aperçu Fareeha. Ses joues rosirent légèrement, puis elle lui fit signe du doigt d'approcher. La grande brune leva les yeux au ciel et se joignit à Angela, qui lui prit les mains pour qu'elles dansent ensemble. Se que s'empressa évidemment, de faire Fareeha en souriant. Dans ces moments, elles n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre. Juste un rire ou clin d'œil, ici et là. Fareeha se délectait de ce moment passé avec sa compagne, ce genre de moment qui lui mettait inévitablement du baume au cœur.

 _« If you want some take some,_

 _get it together baby,_

 _come and take your love ! »_

Fareeha fit tourner Angela au rythme de la musique, récoltant un nouvel éclat de rire de sa belle. Elles dansèrent lentement dans le salon, les yeux dans les yeux, juste heureuses d'être de nouveau réunies. Au bout de quelques minutes, le morceau se termina et la grande brune se laissa tomber sur le canapé en riant. Elle fut rapidement rejoint par Angela, qui s'allongea à ses cotés.

« Salut toi. » Murmura la blonde, posant délicatement sa main sur la joue de sa petite amie. Celle-ci ne répondit pas, préférant déposer un baiser sur ses douces lèvres. Angela ne bouda pas son plaisir, bien au contraire, et lui rendit son baiser. Fareeha passa ses bras autour de sa taille, l'attirant plus près. Qu'il était bon de la retrouver après tout ces tracas de la veille. Ses lèvres, la chaleur de ses paumes, ce doux parfum que la brune aimait tant et tellement d'autres choses encore…

Au bout d'un moment, elles se séparèrent, un sourire radieux au bout des lèvres. « J'adore cette façon de dire bonjour... » Murmura Angela, caressant la joue de Fareeha du bout des doigts. Celle-ci se plongea dans l'azur des yeux de sa petite amie, fascinée comme au premier jour où elle avait aperçut la blonde.

« Moi aussi habibti...Tu as bien dormi ? » Demanda-t-elle, passant ses mains sous la chemise que portait la blonde. Elle la sentit frissonner et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

« Très bien, mon cœur...Bien mieux que sur le canapé. »

« Il n'y a pas photo, je suis bien plus confortable, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda la brune, envoyant un clin d'œil joueur à sa compagne, qui rougit de plus belle. Celle-ci acquiesça et se cacha du regard amusé de Fareeha. « Et mes vêtements aussi, je me trompe ? »

« Oui...Mais bon c'est l'avantage d'avoir une petite amie, j'ai gagné une garde robe en bonus. » S'amusa Angela tout en embrassant le cou et les clavicules de la brune.

« Humm, je doit bien reconnaître que tu as l'air adorable quand tu portes mes affaires. »

Fareeha caressa gentillement le dos de la blonde, appréciant le contact des lèvres de celle-ci contre la peau sensible de son cou. Un silence paisible s'installa alors entre elles, parfois ponctué par le bruit d'un baiser, un rire, un soupir… La musique résonnait toujours doucement dans la pièce, et Angela ne put pas s'empêcher de parfois fredonner certaines chansons. Tout cela était parfait. Juste le simple plaisir de partager un moment privilégié avec l'élue de son cœur. La brune aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que ces moments ne s'arrêtent jamais.

« Comment s'est passé votre match d'hier, au fait ? »

Cette inévitable question fit soupirer Fareeha, qui fronça immédiatement les sourcils. « Je ne veux pas en parler. » Grommela-t-elle, en évitant le regard curieux d'Angela. Tout cela ne présageait rien de bon, la blonde ne le savait que trop bien.

« Que s'est il passé mon amour ? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire... »

Fareeha croisa le regard de la blonde, et hocha la tête.

« On a perdu...Mais ce n'est pas tout... » Commença-t-elle avant de soupirer à nouveau. « Ahh, tout est de ma faute... »

La jeune femme roula sur le dos, cachant son visage dans ses mains. Peut importe comment elle prenait le problème, elle se sentait terriblement coupable. Au bout de quelques secondes, Angela s'assit sur le bord du canapé pour pouvoir regarder sa compagne. Elle approcha lentement sa main et la posa sur la tête de Fareeha, caressant ses cheveux d'un noir de jais.

« Fareeha, regarde moi. Quoi qu'il se soit passé, se n'est sûrement pas aussi grave que-»

Cette dernière, retira ses mains de devant son visage, son beau sourire remplacé par une expression meurtrie. Angela sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant Fareeha dans cet état.

« Tu ne comprends pas...J'ai été exclue du terrain. »

La blonde ouvrit de grands yeux en entendant cela. S'était plus grave que ce qu'elle avait imaginé, mais était bien déterminée à aider sa bien-aimée.

« Exclue ? Mais... »

« Je me suis battue avec une fille de l'équipe adverse. » La coupa de nouveau Fareeha. « Enfin faillit...On nous as arrêtées juste avant que ça ne dérape vraiment. »

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, mais ça doit être quelque chose de grave pour te faire sortir de tes gonds. »

En effet Fareeha était connue pour son sens de la discipline et son fair play. Certes, la jeune femme n'aimait pas perdre, mais en tirait toujours des enseignements pour ne pas refaire les même erreurs à l'avenir. Mais il semblait que cette fois, elle avait été poussée à bout, rendant justice d'elle-même. La blonde continua de caresser les cheveux de Fareeha dans l'espoir de la calmer un peu. Mais celle-ci s'assit sur le canapé, ses genoux remontés contre sa poitrine. La jeune femme fixa l'horizon d'un œil morne, les bras passés autour de ses genoux.

« Ça a commencé avant le match, par des ricanements avec les autres membres de son équipe. Puis elle a simulé des fautes plusieurs fois...Mais l'arbitre n'a rien dit. Ensuite des insultes, je te laisse imaginer lesquelles… À un moment, je n'en ai plu pu. Et je l'ai poussée au sol pour qu'elle se taise. »

« Morrison en dit quoi ? » Demanda Angela, laissant sa compagne respirer un peu. Elle comprenait tout à fait l'attitude de Fareeha, bien qu'elle pensait que la violence n'était jamais une solution.

« D'abord il m'a crié dessus : si tu veux te battre, soit plus forte qu'elle et marque, bla, bla, bla...Puis, je lui ai expliqué la raison de ce geste, et il s'est montré...Disons plus conciliant et a dit qu'il ferait remonter l'information à la fédération etc... Putain...J'espère que ça ne va pas me coûter ma sélection en nationale.»

« Je ne pense pas, ça serait invraisemblable. Tu es la victime dans cette histoire. C'est inadmissible ce genre de comportement. »

« Zarya a dit la même chose...Mais j'ai quand même était exclue du match pour mon geste. » Elle se tourna vers Angela, le regard implorant. « C'est mon rêve de jouer en équipe nationale. Depuis que j'ai six ans. »

Angela acquiesça, caressant gentillement sa joue, passant son pouce sur le tatouage qui ornait la pommette de sa compagne. Ce sport était une des choses les plus importantes pour Fareeha, qui mettait tout en œuvre pour l'accomplissement de ce rêve d'enfant. La blonde lui sourit alors.

« Et que tu allais voir les matchs que ta mère coachait. Et que cette joueuse te prenait sur ses épaules à la fin des matchs, pour que tu puisse marquer des paniers, car tu était trop petite. C'est trop mignon.»

Fareeha rougit alors comme une tomate, embarrassée à l'évocation de ce souvenir. Elle poussa gentillement Angela. La petite distraction de la blonde avait fonctionné apparemment. Voir Fareeha si mal en point lui brisait le cœur, elle avait donc décidé de détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

« Hé ! Ne te moque pas ! » Rétorqua Fareeha. « Qui est-ce qui avait commandé un kit de premier secours pour ses huit ans ? »

Angela haussa les épaules, souriant à la brune en face d'elle. La jeune femme se rallongea sur le canapé, attendant la suite des hostilités.

« Ça n'a rien à voir, il fallait bien que je prennes soin de mes peluches. Tu ne peux pas savoir comment elles se disputaient pour avoir la place sur le lit. » Répondit-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

« C'est cela oui. Mais c'est moi qui ai gagné il me semble, hum ? » Demanda Fareeha qui se rallongea près de sa partenaire, sa tête appuyée contre la paume de sa main.

« C'est vrai, tu es ma championne. »

Angela attira Fareeha contre elle en tirant gentillement sur le col de son débardeur, puis déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Pas encore championne. »

Fareeha posa ensuite sa tête contre le torse de sa compagne, ses bras passés atour de la fine taille de la blonde. Cette dernière fit courir ses doigts dans les cheveux de Fareeha.

« Pas grave. Je sais que tu y arriveras. » Lui dit-elle avant d'embrasser sa tête. Au bout d'un moment, elle sentit Fareeha se relaxer contre elle. Celle-ci ferma les yeux, écoutant les battements du cœur de sa compagne.

« Tu viendras m'encourager j'espère. » Demanda la brune qui bataillait maintenant pour ne pas se rendormir. Et ce, même si cette perspective était plus qu'alléchante. Elle sentait l'autre main d'Angela qui caressait doucement son bras, les contours de ses muscles.

« Bien sûr, je me cacherais dans ta valise, s'il le faut. Pas question que je rate ça. »

« Parfait...Je t'aime tellement Angela. »

« Moi aussi je t'aime...Tout ira bien, tu verras. »

Fareeha émit un petit bruit d'approbation, qui ressemblait plus à un ronronnement, ce qui fit sourire la blonde. Une fois de plus un silence confortable s'installa entre les deux jeunes femmes. Fareeha voulait à tout prix croire aux mots réconfortants d'Angela. Il n'était pas question qu'on la prive de se pourquoi elle avait travaillé si dur. La jeune femme y était déterminée, maintenant plus que jamais. Et l'idée de partagé ce rêve avec Angela serait le plus beau des cadeaux.

Angela écoutait le doux bruit de la pluie qui s'était mise à tomber à verse dehors. Quoi qu'il arriverait par la suite, elle serait là pour soutenir Fareeha, comme la brune le faisait vis-à-vis de ses études de médecine. Elles restèrent là, dans les bras l'une de l'autre, appréciant le réconfort mutuel qu'elles s'apportaient. Puis le ventre de Fareeha se met à gargouiller bruyamment. Celle-ci grommela quelque chose, et rougit de nouveau.

« Adorable. Allez viens championne, allons déjeuner. » Déclara Angela avant d'embrasser la tête de Fareeha. Celle-ci finit par se retirer de la douce étreinte de la blonde et bailla longuement, étirant ses bras au dessus de sa tête. Angela se délecta en silence de cette vision, observant les muscles du dos de la brune se contracter et s'étirer avant que celle-ci ne finisse par se lever.

La blonde afficha une petite moue boudeuse, puis suivit sa compagne dans la cuisine. Cette dernière mit la cafetière en marche et s'assit sur le plan de travail en attendant. Fareeha fit craquer les os de ses doigts avant d'attraper leur tasses dans un des étagères.

Une fois que tout fut prêt, les deux jeunes femmes s'installèrent à table et prirent leur petit déjeuner en discutant de choses et d'autres. Angela lui raconta sa journée d'hier et notamment de son professeur à qui elle avait cloué le bec, après que celui-ci ait fait une erreur lors de son intervention. La blonde n'avait pas hésité une seconde, sûre de ce qu'elle avançait, et cela avait porté ses fruits. Fareeha écouta religieusement sa compagne, hochant la tête de temps à autre.

Au bout d'un moment, Angela se redressa, et posa sa main sur celle de Fareeha.

« Oh ! J'ai quelque chose pour toi au fait. J'ai faillit oublier.»

« Hum ? Je ne sais pas si je le mérite. » Répondit Fareeha en prenant un autre toast qu'elle plongea dans son café. Angela leva les yeux au ciel et embrassa sa joue avant de sa lever.

« Ne dit pas de bêtises plus grosses que toi liebes. Je te l'aurait donné d'une façon ou d'une autre. Étant donné les circonstances, je pense que ça va te remonter le moral. »

« Oh ? Vas-tu me faire un petit défilé de lingerie ? » Demanda Fareeha lorsqu'elle vit sa compagne disparaître dans leur chambre.

« Désolée de te décevoir mon cœur, mais c'est autre chose. Mais si tu en veux vraiment un, j'ai entendu dire qu'Amélie était très douée pour ça.»

Angela revint plus tard dans le salon, et s'approcha doucement de la grande brune. Elle s'appuya contre son dos, passa ses bras autour du cou de Fareeha, puis posa son menton contre son épaule. Elle avait dans les mains une enveloppe que Fareeha observa un instant avant d'embrasser la joue d'Angela.

« Quel intérêt si ce n'est pas toi qui porte ces dessous sexy ? »

« Aucune idée...Mais j'en prends bonne note, notre anniversaire est bientôt après tout. »

« Ohhh, j'ai hâte de voir ça habibti. »

Fareeha déposa un nouveau baiser sur la joue de sa compagne qui rougit un peu en imaginant une telle scène.

« En attendant, pourquoi n'ouvrirait tu pas ceci ? » Demanda-t-elle en posant enveloppe sur la table.

Fareeha hocha la tête, la prit dans ses mains et l'ouvrit lentement. En découvrant son contenu, les yeux de Fareeha s'ouvrirent en grands. Elle avait dans les mains des places pour un certain festival de musique auquel elle rêvait d'assister depuis longtemps.

« Non ?! Incroyable, comment t'as fait pour avoir des places ? » Demanda-t-elle, incapable de détacher ses yeux des deux billets qu'elle avait dans les mains. Angela haussa les épaules, heureuse de la réaction de la brune.

« J'ai fait marcher mon réseau. » Dit-elle simplement en lui faisant un clin d'œil. « Pas mal hein ? »

Angela alla se rasseoir sur sa chaise mais Fareeha l'attira par le bras, et la blonde finit sur ses genoux, un grand sourire au lèvres. La blonde passa de nouveau ses bras autour du cou de Fareeha qui posa son front contre le sien.

« Vraiment pas mal en effet. Merci mon amour. » Murmura-t-elle avant de combler l'espace entre elles, entraînant sa compagne dans un fougueux baiser. Angela sourit contre les lèvres pulpeuses de Fareeha qui posa ses mains sur ses hanches pour ne pas qu'elle tombe. Au bout de plusieurs minutes de baisers passionnés, la blonde se retira à contre-cœur des lèvres sa petite amie.

« Avec plaisir. Je pense qu'on va bien s'amuser. » Déclara la blonde, qui déposa milles et uns baisers sur le visage et le cou de Fareeha.

« Mhm moi aussi. J'ai hâte de te voir dormir sous une tente pendant 4 jours. Au milieu de tous ces métalleux, du bruit, du manque d'hygiène élémentaire. Ça va être une véritable opération commando pour toi. »

Angela embrassa le nez de sa compagne avant de poser sa tête au creux du cou de cette dernière. Elle se sentait si bien dans les bras de Fareeha.

« Tu pourrais être surprise. Si ça se trouve je vais me découvrir une vocation pour la médecine militaire. » Murmura-t-elle, faisant tourner une mèche de cheveux bruns entre ses doigts.

« On verra bien. Mais si tu pouvais rester auprès de moi ça m'arrangerais. »

À ces mots, la blonde embrassa doucement le menton de Fareeha, se leva d'un bond et exécuta un salut militaire.

« Compris, mon capitaine ! Y a t il autre chose que je puisses faire pour votre service ? »

Fareeha se leva à son tour, les sourcils froncés et les bras croisés derrière son dos. « Repos, soldat. » Angela baissa son bras, le laissant long de son corps, le regard fixé en face d'elle. La brune se mit alors à tourner autour d'elle. « Hum...Je crois qu'une douche s'impose, ça sent le renard bleu par ici. Comment cela se fait-il soldat ? » Demanda-t-elle en se plantant en face d'Angela, qui s'exclama :

« De quoi ? Tu plaisantes j'espère. »

Fareeha se pencha en avant, approchant son visage de celui de la blonde.

« On conteste les ordres, Ziegler ? À la douche et plus vite que ça ! Ou je me ferais un plaisir de t'y porter moi-même.» Dit-elle fermement, désignant la porte de la salle de bain du doigt.

Angela éclata alors de rire, et Fareeha leva les yeux au ciel. La jeune femme cercla ses bras musclés autour des jambes de sa compagne et la souleva alors de terre. La blonde émit un petit cri de surprise et se retrouva passée par dessus l'épaule de la brune. Celle-ci lui donna une tape sur les fesses et entreprit alors de la porter jusqu'à la salle de bain.

« Vous êtes incorrigible Ziegler. »

« Mais… J'aime bien quand tu me porte... »

La blonde afficha une mine boudeuse, et ce même si Fareeha ne pouvait pas voir son visage à ce moment précis. Celle-ci finit par la reposer à terre une fois qu'elles furent arrivées à destination.

« C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre en effet. » Plaisanta Fareeha avant d'embrasser le front de la blonde. Elle leva la tête pour regarder sa petite amie dans les yeux, puis se pressa contre elle, passant ses bras autour de la taille de la brune. Celle-ci sourit et lui rendit son étreinte, toujours autant amusée par leur différence de taille. « Tu as des cours aujourd'hui ? »

« Cet après midi. » Grommela la blonde contre la poitrine de Fareeha. La grande brune embrassa la tête de sa compagne, la serrant fort contre elle.

« Compris, grasse matinée dans ce cas ? » Demanda-t-elle avant de se retirer de leur étreinte. La jeune femme ôta alors son débardeur, qu'elle plia soigneusement avant de le poser dans un coin. Angela ne put s'empêcher de la regarder, détaillant chaque parcelles de son corps musclé. Il lui semblait que Fareeha le faisait exprès, sachant très bien qu'Angela l'observait. En tout les cas ce fut juste ce qu'il fallait pour faire monter le rose aux joues de la blonde. Et plus particulièrement lorsque Fareeha se retourna, maintenant à demi-nue, un sourire joueur aux lèvres.

« Tant que qu'on est ensemble, tout me va. » Marmonna la blonde, défaisant un à un les boutons de sa chemise, ne quittant pas Fareeha des yeux. Pas assez vite au goût de la brune apparemment. Cette dernière l'attira soudainement contre-elle, finit le travail de ses mains expertes et laissa la chemise tomber au pieds de la blonde.

« Parfait. » Murmura-t-elle contre les lèvres d'Angela avant de l'embrasser passionnément. Tout semblait toujours si simple et réconfortant quand Fareeha était auprès de sa bien-aimée. Et elle n'échangerait ce sentiment pour rien au monde.

* * *

Voilà, voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plu :) Un peu de douceur dans ce monde de brutes. Sur ce, je vous souhaites de bonnes fêtes à tous ! Prenez soin de vous et à la prochaine :3 !


End file.
